


Night Maiden

by redwitch421



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Spellwood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parents Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Spellwood, The Blackwoods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwitch421/pseuds/redwitch421
Summary: “Oh, dearest Zelda you’re exactly the kind of trouble that I was looking for. You truly are the kind that would get me killed. You are such a bad, bad – so bad witch!”
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Night Maiden

I am your, “Night Maiden”.

The academic year have started in the Academy of Unseen Arts and Zelda was so thrilled to be back in teaching when Father Blackwood have told her in one of their private conversations recently in his office. Tongues were wagging and eyes were scrutinizing Zelda the moment everybody learned she’ll be coming back as one of the professors in the academy. But she never mind them and, _“who cares about their opinions anyway?”_ Zelda walked proudly in the lobby of the academy.

Her class in the Ancient Tongues and The Scriptures of the Ancient Magic have commenced smoothly and she’s really overwhelmed to have observed that her students were so engrossed to every detail she mentioned and shared in her class. Who wouldn’t enjoy the discussion when your professor sways her hips deliciously, when she walks in the aisle of the classroom while gesturing her hands holding a baton and talking clearly with her sweet yet a bit husky voice with much command and authority. Who wouldn’t be part of the class if your professor is “The” – **Zelda Phiona Spellman** , considered the best in her class and she even won a duel with the High Priest back in their days in the academy. Anyone in the coven will be so lucky and privileged to be in Professor Spellman’s classes each day.

The bell rang and it’s time for them to wrap things up and dismiss the young witches and warlocks.

“Students, time to collect your selves and prepare for a practical test tomorrow. Alright, let’s call it a day!” Zelda was surprised after she dismissed her class when immediately Father Blackwood entered the room. The class room was so serene that they could even hear the rhythm of their breathing, silence is deafening for seconds until his Excellency practically started to come near Zelda.

“Sister Spellman, how’s your class? I see that students were quite satisfied and I can tell they were impressed by their new, brilliant, and spellbinding professor.” He smirked and settled himself comfortably on the chair in front of Zelda. She’s uneasy at the moment because she can tell in his eyes that there’s something he’d like to tell her aside from the matters about the academy. Faustus is a tease ever since.

 _“What are you up to now Faustus?”_ She’s caught in her own thoughts and never heard what their headmaster have told her.

“Sister Spellman, would that be alright?” Father Blackwood asked Zelda for the second time already but the professor didn’t catch his inquiry.

“Pardon - What was that again your, Excellency?” She asked him and quite embarrassed of what she did. He just smiled at her, “Zelda, as what I am saying the students will be having the witches and warlocks’ ball this week I’d like you to be there and help me prepare things especially for the ritual. Would that be all right with you?” Zelda just nodded and show off her smile – the smile that Faustus knew the meaning very well.

“That would be alright and it’s my honor to help you on that matter, Father Blackwood.” She’s proud and smiled at him, never batted an eyelash and smirked in her seductive way.

“Very well Sister Spellman, I must leave you now the High Priest of the Church of Shadow will be arriving shortly. Goodbye for now, Professor Spellman.” Zelda was caught off guarded when the high priest held and kissed the back of her hand while he’s looking at her straight in the eyes.

The moment Blackwood left her in the classroom she gathered her thoughts and decided to see her sister in the courtyard. Hilda is always busy chatting around and enjoys the company of the young witches and warlocks in the academy. Hilda Spellman is the opposite person to her sister when it comes to what they love, like and detest.

**_In the Courtyard_ **

“Alright loves, time to go back to your classes. If you need more things to know all about herbology, who you gonna call?” Hilda showed a toothy smile to everyone but when she heard her sister called her name a frown immediately painted on her face. “Hilda, Sister?!” the older witch yet obviously the charismatic one approached the bubbly witch sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard.

“Why so excited, sister?” Hilda tried to let Zelda occupy the space beside her. “Sister, listen…” she whispered. Hilda as always is so curious to things, seated closer to her sister and held Zelda’s hand and told her sister, “Yes, sister you may go on.”

“Hildie, the High Priest asked me to help prepare for the upcoming ball for the young witches and warlocks. So, sister would you do the honors to bake a special cake for the occasion?” The moment Zelda mentioned cake her sister’s eyes widened with glee and obviously she’s so thrilled about the idea. “Wow! Of course, sister! I’d be proud and delighted to bake for such an important occasion in the lives of the young witches and warlocks.” She really can’t hide her joy.

“Good, sister. I’ll inform you about the further details when I am done with my conversation with the high priest on this matter.” Zelda’s mind is now fluttering to the thought that this preparations would mean a lot of “private” meet ups with the high priest.

The sisters have parted ways for a moment and went to their respective classes.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was really busy doing all her homework for the class of Professor Jackson. The poor young witch can’t keep up with all the workloads she’s facing now that she decided to go full-fledged student of the academy of unseen arts.

“I hate these assignments! Why the heaven Professor Jackson have given me all of these?!” Pointing all the books and papers right in front of her in one of the tables in Old Cassius’ library.

“Spellman, don’t stress yourself.” A husky yet sexy voice invaded the serenity that Sabrina was enjoying that moment.

“Sorry, do I know you?!” She was exasperated for a bit. _“The nerve of this warlock!”_

The young warlock smiled at her and even seated near her. “Of course, I know you and your family very well. Who couldn’t ignore your brilliant and hot Aunt? Even the High Priest himself cannot resist her.” He continued teasing her some more.

“Are you really trying to piss me off here?” Sabrina collected all her things and about the leave when the warlock gripped her wrist firmly.

“In a hurry, Spellman? I am not yet finish, did you know what Father Blackwood told us? One day he’ll pin your hot Auntie on his desk in his office.” Nicholas Scratch continued with a smirk in his lips yet he noticed that the young witch wasn’t happy with what she heard from him so he decided to help her sit down again and finally he stopped teasing her.

“Listen, I am Nicholas Scratch and seriously, the warlock whom I look up to in terms of great works, all the amendments he did for the rules and tenets of the Church of Night and reformations done in this academy is your father – Edward Spellman. All of us here in the coven actually find your father as someone to follow and be respected.” He throw sweet glances to Sabrina and shifted his voice while leaning towards her and whispered, “…and as to your Aunt, It’s true, Spellman – Professor Zelda Spellman is brilliant and I or should I say, not just me but every warlock or even witches find her badass and hot. Everybody wants to be with her, to own her and even to be like her.” _The nerve of this warlock._ Sabrina can’t still shake off the idea that this young warlock is so annoying.

“Quite right, my Aunt Zee is as hot as hell and if she’ll learn about you talking to her with disrespect – She can also put a spell on you and hex all of you – Father Blackwood included! So back off, warlock!” The young Spellman stood up, pushed young Nicholas aside and left him tongue tied.

**_The Spellman House_ **

“Aunties?! Where are you?!” Brina looked for her aunts while checking the parlor and only for her to find out her Aunts were seated comfortably on their seats in the kitchen table. “Aunt Zee! Aunt Hildie?!” She continued.

“What is wrong with you, young witch?! Why as if you have seen the Holy Spirit?!” The matriarch of the house murmured without looking at her niece. Zelda is always busy reading the daily and that’s her habit while having her black coffee and cigar.

“You won’t believe this warlock I have talked to today, Aunties!” Sabrina was obviously pissed off when she mentioned this with her aunts.

“Lamb, who’s this warlock? Is he handsome?” Hilda smiled while stirring the stew she’s cooking and checking the pudding she’s making for their snack this afternoon. But her niece just frowned when she remembered what happened to her and the young warlock.

“Ugh! Auntie, he isn’t! He is so proud and did you know what he said about Aunt Zee?” The older witch lowered the newspaper she’s been reading, cocked her brows and focused her eyes on Sabrina. She took a drag from her cigar, “What about what he said, niece?” Now she’s really serious and curious at the same time.

“Nicholas Scratch, by the way that’s his name…” She rolled her eyes and continued, “He told me that you are brilliant Aunt Zee – “ It’s obvious that Zelda was pleased upon hearing this from Sabrina yet her smile widen some more when Sabrina finished the description of Mr. Scratch about her. “… and he told me that you are HOT and everybody wanted to stay close to you, be with you, and they WANT you! Can you believe that Aunt Zelda?!” She gestured her hands up in the air because of so much exasperation but she noticed her Aunt Zee wasn’t angry at all instead she’s amused and obviously proud of what she have just heard.

“Aunt Zelda?! Did you hear me?” She shrugged her shoulders in disbelief that her Aunt Zelda didn’t get angry about it. “Aren’t you angry about it?” She added.

Hilda just held her hand and looked at her and laughed. “Love, your Aunt Zelda is used to it.” But their niece didn’t stop from telling them the stories and the things that Nick and her were talking about today. “and listen Aunties, he even told me that even Father Blackwood can’t resist staring at Aunt Zelda and he even told them – the Church of Night Boys, that one day he’ll pin you down on his desk and …” Zelda’s attention is on Sabrina at last and it’s clear that she’s apparently started to be pissed off too.

 _“What are you telling the students now, Faustus?”_ She stood up and took another drag from her cigar.

“And…” Sabrina as if have lost oxygen for a moment before she continued what she’s been telling her aunts. Then she spill the beans, “…..TAKE YOU Aunt Zelda in that particular place in his office.” Sabrina bowed down her head and toyed on her food. She felt shame while telling her aunts the story about Father Blackwood’s intentions to her Aunt.

“Where’s Ambrose, Hilda?” Zelda tried to divert the topic by looking for her nephew. “Ah, Ambrose is with Luke right now Zelds.” Hilda managed to immediately respond to her big sister.

“Alright. Sabrina, attend to your assignments now especially the ones given to you by Sister Jackson. Go and worry no more – about the things that Mr. Scratch told you. I’ll talk to the High Priest about it. Now, off you go.” Without any protest coming from her niece, Sabrina took her bag and books and immediately left the kitchen and head to her room to finish everything she needs to pass to Professor Jackson.

Silence. There was total silence in between the young and old witch in their kitchen. “Are you alright, Zelds?” A soft voice at last cut off the stillness of the atmosphere. Hilda noticed her sister is now serious upon hearing what Sabrina told the both of them especially the things about what Father Blackwood wanted to do with her sister. Ever since, when they were young in the academy, this kind of game her sister and Blackwood been playing isn’t new to her anymore but Hilda can’t believe that all these years, centuries to be exact – Faustus Blackwood’s feelings or should she put it the “lust” he felt for her sister never waned.

“I am good, Sister.” The older witch composed herself at the thought of what Faustus is trying to spread and tell his Judas’ boys. “Now, if you may excuse me sister I have to have a lovely bath before sleep.” But before she left the kitchen she grabbed the bottle of bourbon from the shelf.

Hilda didn’t say anything for she knew very well what’s running in her sister’s mind at the moment. So she busied herself tidying up the kitchen and planned for her menu for the rest of the week.

“Oh, I have to have a new recipe for the cake for the ball.” She summoned her dainty notebook for cooking and baking. Hilda really loves everything she does for her family especially and most especially for Brina, her little lamb. She’s almost done with her writing, planning and trying to figure out what’s the best ganache to put on top of the special cake when Ambrose arrived home and approach the kitchen with his so unusual expressions.

“What’s the matter, love?” His Aunt Hilda tapped his shoulder but he’s still thinking about what happened and what he heard at Dorian Gray’s Club.

Ambrose was still tongue tied and he can’t still believe what Father Blackwood have told the warlocks or his so called Judas Boys. But Hilda didn’t stop from asking him until he finally spilled the beans.

“Aunt Hilda, I presumed you and Aunt Zee knew Father Blackwood for centuries.” Hilda turned her back from what she’s been doing and face her nephew with so much curiosity reflected on her face.

“Ah, Yes of course Lamb I’ve known Faustus ever since but your Aunt Zelda knew him better than me…” a chuckle from Hilda fill the room now since Ambrose went in silence again.

“Your Aunt Zelda and Faustus were so close especially when they were still in the Academy in their younger years and still continued when both of them have spent time mastering their craft but something happened…” something have entered Hilda’s memory which she can’t utterly divulge it to Ambrose.

“…Alright, I guess you have to take a rest now lamb. Move along, you must take a warm bath and have a goodnight’s sleep my boy.” She kissed him on his temple and bade goodbye.

**_Zelda’s Downtime_ **

****

Meanwhile, Zelda was now having her warm bath and enjoying her downtime, alone. She lit the candles and brought her favorite wine, Château Cheval Blanc. She can still remember how she got this wine in 1947. This famed Saint-Émilion wine was given to her by Vincent Jules Auriol in one of the balls she attended when she was still living in France. The luxuries, the parties and high fashion she truly enjoyed - _“and of course the men who can’t forget about them…”_ she smiled when all her reveries were flashing like neon lights in her mind when she was startled by the noise created by the mirror which is shattered on the floor right now. Without hesitations, she stood up and checked what caused the damn thing to fell on the floor when it was just hanged perfectly on the bathroom’s wall for years already. With a wave of her hand the mirror is now back on its original form and hanged on the wall perfectly.

“What was that all about?” Zelda stopped for a while allowing herself to linger in front of the mirror and looking at herself, she put a pin on her hair and she caressed her shoulders down to her hips. She’s perfect. Her alabaster skin is glowing and her hair is shining because of the light from the candles in the room. Zelda has never changed and always so alluring.

“Perhaps, I could use glamour to hide this nasty wrinkles near my eyes…” She murmured. She’s vain to a reasonable point but Zelda is fabulous witch and she can get everybody’s attention effortlessly. She continued applying some balm on her skin without knowing that there’s blue eyes right through the mirror who’s enjoying everything it’s capturing at the moment.

**_Blackwood Manor_ **

Faustus was comfortably seated on her leather sofa right in front of his grandiose fireplace in his bed chamber when he heard a ping from his marvelous mirror. He hurried in front of it. It only means one thing, his spell went through the Spellman house and crashed the protection spell the Spellmans have put on their mirrors.

 _“So what do we have here…?”_ He’s in his black robe and pajamas but he decided to discard his shirt and just be in his robe and pants. Faustus Blackwood is a warlock to behold. He is hot as hell and his strong muscles are undeniably delicious to touch especially the muscles on his abdomen. He took a full gulp from his glass the moment he realized who’s image appeared in the mirror. The witch is now enjoying herself, eyes closed, her lips are parted and only the bubbles concealed the delicious treat he wanted to behold at the moment.

“Ahh, dearest Zelda! You are truly hell send!” he can’t help himself but to admire the fierce yet fabulous witch who’s having a moment in her own bath tub.

_“Oh, darling… If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up anymore.” They continued exchanging hot kisses while having a steamy bath. Zelda captured Faustus’ lips and gave him hungry wet kisses. “hmmm…” a moan escaped from his mouth when Zelda guided his manhood to her entrance and finally sheathed him. She started to grind herself on top of her while he’s busy kissing her neck down to her chest. They were both in ecstasy. The sound of the splashing waters and the sounds of their slapping flesh were the only sounds that occupied the serenity of the night in the Academy’s secret chamber. Faustus attacked Zelda’s milky white neck and bit her and now tasted her blood on his tongue and it just made him to pound her with much strength and he knew that in any time now Zelda will reach her climax. He continued stroking her perfect breasts when she whispered…”Faustus…” she doesn’t know if she’ll close her eyes, grabbed his hair in her fist or to kiss him hungrily – she’s reaching the summit. She’s as if in trance. “Yes, dearest… what is it you want?” Faustus lovingly asked her while gripping her waist firmly to continue their pace while he kept himself inside her. “Faustus… come inside me.” She kissed him and the warlock wasted no more time to fulfill the need of his insatiable witch. “Zelda….” The only word escaped from his mouth when they both reached the exquisite ecstasy they both enjoy._

Eyes closed when unconsciously his mouth uttered, “Zelda….” Faustus himself was surprised when he heard he dropped the glass of scotch his been holding the whole time and caused him to wake up in his sweet reverie.

The glass shattered on the floor that caused for the mirror to emanate a strong vibrations that passed through the mirror. “Damn!” Now, he’s back in time but it caused for the mirror to have blurry reception but the next thing he saw through the mirror made his shaft go crazy inside his pants. Zelda must have heard and noticed the vibrations so without hesitations she stood up from the tub and slowly moved her feet on the carpeted floor and settled herself right in front of it – without attempting to cover herself with her bloody red robe.

“Oh, Zelda! You’re a picture to behold…” Faustus knees weakened that he decided to sit on the edge of his bed having a full view of Zelda’s perfect and flawless form. The witch stood in front of the mirror and started to check herself and touched her shoulders down to her hips as if tracing the curves of her body deliciously.

“You are a tease!” He can’t help himself but to put his hand inside his pants and touched himself. Zelda continued to tie her hair and decided to apply oil and balm on her skin, trailing her neck, on her chest down to her legs – she’s taking all her time pampering herself with perfume and oils while Faustus busy feasting his ocean eyes on Zelda. Faustus stroking himself relentlessly on his bed alone, he closed his eyes remembering how Zelda would always wanted him to come inside her – _“Faustus… please…”_ her voice lingers in his ears while he’s touching himself and finally reached his climax.

**_At the Academy_ **

Sister Jackson opened the door of the High Priest’s office and was so annoyed on Zelda’s arrival, “and of course, his ice cold pet!” but Zelda ignored her and even gave her smile.

“What was that all about?” She moved slowly and approached the chair near the High Priest’s desk. She’s still wearing the smirk she gave to Sister Jackson a while ago when she faced Father Blackwood.

“Oh, Sister Zelda. I was just discussing to Sister Jackson about the possible arrangements for the ball but she kept of questioning my ideas and suggestions. Though, we know she’s really the hand for the overall planning for the said ball but perhaps, Sister Jackson’s mind is clouded with envy and doubts. So I decided to let her relinquish her seat as the overall hand for the ball.” He’s clearly proud and delighted that the matriarch of the Spellmans is here right in front him – in the flesh! _“Yes, how I want to touch those hands and smell the sweet perfume and oil you applied on your sumptuous alabaster skin, Zelda.”_ He’s again lured himself at the thought of Zelda’s image last night which he had a full view through his mirror.

“Oh, I see.” She smirked and crossed her legs. “So, Father Blackwood I presumed that you have started the basic plans, and you have sorted out some things as early as today. Am I correct, your excellency?” she leaned and tried to catch his attention but the High Priest is still steady sitting on his seat and eyes to fixated on her – he smirked.

“Father Blackwood?” She enquired for the second time. _“hmm…the bastard is having his moments and as if was put in a spell. You are truly silly and sometimes can be so stupid Blackwood!”_ If only Faustus can hear her thoughts right now.

“Ah, yes!” He’s back on his consciousness now.

“Quite right Sister Spellman. I have arranged some minor details for the ball but I am putting all the decisions in your hands now…” without Zelda’s full attention, Faustus have held her hand now and planted kisses at back of it. She was left tight lipped.

“But Zelda, come tonight…” he’s ocean eyes never left her own emerald eyes while uttering things and he continued,

“… we’ll check on the major detail for the Ball and baby Judas needs her – **_‘night mother’_** too?” He kissed her forehead and caressed her neck and toyed on her hair.

“Would you deny your High Priest’s request and don’t you want to see your night son, too… hmm Sister Zelda?” He lowered her head again and planted a soft and lingering kiss on her lips.

Zelda can’t of course deny him and she also wanted to see Judas after what happened to Constance and his twin sister Judith. The boy needs her, his night mother. So she replied, “I’ll be there, Father Blackwood… I promised.” She whispered to him and finally stood from her seat and bid him goodbye.

**_Spellman’s Mortuary_ **

Running a family business and joggling her time as the matriarch of the Spellmans and as one of the caliber professors of the Academy of Unseen arts not to mention all the crazy thing that her niece, Sabrina been causing her – Zelda’s life is truly grueling and so its’ also best for her to stop and slow down a bit and take time for herself to enjoy moments. She’s humming when she arrived home.

“Having a good day, Auntie Zee?” Ambrose never fails to throw sarcasm at her Aunt each day.

“Oh dear feline, cut it off!” She hushed Ambrose when she noticed Sabrina and Hilda were already on the kitchen table busy preparing the food and finally the four of them settled on their respective seats.

“Oh Zelds, you’re here just in time for our early dinner.” As always Hilda is the most caring person in the house and she loves to always start the conversation during meal time which her sister doesn’t enjoy much. Zelda enjoys her solace rather babbling sweet nothings with her family but it’s her family – she loves them so dearly though the three Spellmans give her headache most of the time.

“Brina, my love how’s school work?” Hilda diverted her attention the moment her sister brushed all her attempts to ask more of her whereabouts today.

Sabrina was surprisingly so silent. Even Zelda noticed it. “Niece, your Aunt Hilda is asking you.” She glared on Sabrina but her niece didn’t say anything until Salem started to purr.

“No Salem! Keep quiet!” Sabrina silenced her own familiar who’s now lurking on the kitchen’s island. The three Spellmans were surprised about it.

“Cous, are you really alright?” Ambrose laughed at his cousin’s antics.

“Ambrose!” Zelda scolded Ambrose for annoying his cousin some more. Hilda started to caress Sabrina’s hand. “Lamb, if you have something to tell us - your Aunt Zelda and Ambrose will surely ready to listen to it.” But Ambrose can’t help himself but to smirk and for him to avoid making some more noises he busied himself eating.

“Aunties… I think the Dark Lord wanted me to do something.” She was really startled at the thought of it.

“And what did the Dark Lord ask you, Sabrina?” Zelda immediately asked her niece but before Sabrina could answer her, “ah, I’m not supposed to ask those nonsense questions. Whatever the bidding the Dark Lord asks you, Sabrina you have to fulfill it – with a smile.” She showed off her superficial smirk to her niece. Hilda was so curious about it and was scared for her niece too but, “Yes, Sabrina all of us were asked by Dark Lord himself to do his bidding.” Hilda added. Sabrina was just left in total silence. There’s so many things running in her mind at the moment.

“That’s how the Dark Lord operates, cous. He wanted you to prove yourself to him.” Ambrose uttered this with so much seriousness now.

“But Ambrose and Aunties what shall I do now?” the young witch was truly in confusion and fear enveloped her system right now.

“What you must do right now, niece is to worry no more.” Zelda stood up and tried to finish the conversation. “Now listen, whatever it is that the Dark Lord is asking you Sabrina – just do what you think is right and convenient. But fair warning niece, the Dark Lord is the father of lies so think twice before you attempt to disobey him again.” Sabrina just nodded and took a sip from her cup.

“Now, this conversation is over. If you may all excuse me. I have to attend to some important matters now.” She took another drag from her cigar but before she left the kitchen, “and by the way, Hilda I’ll be home late so you all sleep early tonight.”

**_The Academy of Unseen Arts circa 1847_ **

****

It’s been sometime when Zelda and Faustus have enjoyed their company together. And when they were still in the academy, no days of their lives was spent to waste. They’re both share some great ideals but most of the time their encounters over a heated discussions on how to truly trap an ancient demons for instance would end up in bed. They’ve been playing this game since they laid eyes on each other in the Academy. But their “relationship” was never perfect as what other witches and warlocks have thought before in the academy. There were challenges and numerous attempts to hinder and cut their sugary sweet and powerful connections to each other. Edward Spellman was one big hindrance to the moments Zelda and Faustus been enjoying during their days in the academy.

_Edward had been so critical to Faustus in terms of their ideals or what they believe but they started as very good comrades until Edward learned that her sister were also enjoying Faustus’ company when he’s too busy preparing for the upcoming duel of the best warlocks of the academy. He was furious to realize that her sister was with his rival in the seat of being the top boy of the academy. Edward was ambitious as what his father wanted him to be. George Irving Spellman, the patriarch of the Spellmans was bold, ambitious, powerful and cunning warlock. He instilled to his children, Edward, Thomas, Zelda, and Hilda the importance of having a good name and a good seat on the Church of Night is a must for the family to be known and be cherished all through the history of the witches and warlocks on the face of the Earth and whichever realms existed. So, Edward’s ambitions were driven by what his late father, the High Priest of the Church of Night have told and established for him and for his sisters. So he can’t afford to lose this claim to the seat of being a top boy and soon enough of being a high priest to a warlock named, Faustus Blackwood. And he can’t afford to let him have her sister too._

_Twas the night of announcing who’ll be hailed as the top boy of the year when it was ruined by a menace created by no other than Edward Spellman and Faustus Blackwood._

_“What do you think you’re doing now, Blackwood!” He captured Faustus’ neck and punched him on his face. The latter stumbled on the floor and can’t help himself but to throw punches on Edward’s left jaw._

_“That’s for your being so arrogant and ridiculous, Edward!” They continued throwing punches to each other when a scream broke all the noises and trouble created by these two warlocks. All the witches and warlocks were left in silence when Zelda have screamed on top of her lungs._

_“Will you two stop it NOW!!!” A thunder crashed outside the academy and the lightning illuminated the room too. The stained glass windows were now shattered on floor. Undoubtedly, Zelda is a powerful witch. When Edward and Faustus attempted to continue fighting Zelda have thrown a lightning bolt she created on her palm towards the statue near her brother and her boyfriend. The figure was split into half and crumbled on the floor the moment the bolt reached it._

_“Were you not tired of fighting with each other?!” Her voice now breaking._

_“Edward, please cut it off…” She pleaded to her brother._

_“Faustus, if you truly wanted to be with me can you please listen to me for once…” Tears now flowing from her eyes down to her cheeks while she’s trying to stop Edward and Faustus from harming each other. She both love them dearly but if they’re doing this for her to choose between the two of them – it’s really difficult decision to make._

_Zelda was about to descend from the stairs when she felt so weak and she have lost all her strength from summoning a lightning bolt and casted a spell to control the weather. Zelda attempted to have a strong hold on the banister but she failed. She slipped and stumbled on the steps of the staircase and fell down. Edward and Faustus ran through the crowd of spectators to catch and help Zelda but it was too late her body now lying on the floor and Faustus trembled from so much anger and pity to her, dear Zelda! Blood pooling on her thighs now._

_“What happened… Zelds, I am sorry…” Edward don’t know what to do when he finally saw his sister lying on the floor with blood. Zelda’s eyes were now half closed but she’s still breathing._

_“What happened, huh? You did this to her!” Faustus shouted at him. Zelda’s hand reached Faustus face and her forefinger attempted him to hush._

_“Fau…Faustus,” her weak voice wanted to tell him something._

_“the baby…our baby….” Zelda finally have lost her consciousness. The moment Faustus have heard the word **baby** he started to hug her tightly and rocked her slowly while tears flowing down his face. The fearless and powerful warlock of the academy had shown everyone in the room that he’s also capable of being vulnerable. Edward dashed the way out because of so much hate for himself and for causing her sister so much pain at the moment. _

**_Blackwood Manor_ **

Faustus was about to throw his glass of scotch to the fireplace because of so much pain while he’s thoughts brought back all those painful memories – when a familiar voice called his name.

“Faustus…” He knew so well that it’s Zelda. Her scent wafting the whole chamber now and it’s intoxicating.

“Why so serious, darling.” She kissed him passionately and snake her arms around his neck. He never thought he will ever hear that endearment from her again. Zelda’s wearing a red dress that offers a full view of her chest – the neckline of that dress drives Faustus crazy at the moment. He let her out from her fur coat and captured her lips once more. They broke the kiss to gasp air for seconds and hugged each other again and lured their selves to a heated kisses once more.

“Zelda, how I miss this…” He scooped her and brought her near the fireplace and let her lie slowly while caressing her hips down to her thighs.

“hmm… I miss you. Why did we stop? Why we didn’t do this for such a long time. Why we’ve let ourselves suffer from resisting each other when well in fact we’re perfect – together” He lowered his mouth on Zelda’s chest and finally his mouth found her nipple. The sheerness of the fabric of her dress didn’t do its purpose - cover her breasts. She’s gasping air and moans escaped her sweet lips.

“Ahh, Faustus… I don’t know… why we’ve stopped this game of ours.” She returned his kisses hungrily. Her hands were now busy unbuttoning her shirt and the moment she heard him unbuckle his belt – Zelda can’t help herself but to open her legs wide to accommodate him. He traced her thighs slowly until he found her wet cunt. She moaned at Faustus’ caresses. He inserted a finger to her folds and by the looks of his insatiable maiden she can no longer wait for him to enter her.

“Oh, dearest Zelda you’re exactly the kind of trouble that I was looking for. The kind that would take halt of my crazy world and the kind that would make my heart skip beats. You truly are the kind that would get me killed. You are such a bad, bad – so bad witch!” He whispered and without warning he sheathed himself to her and he can’t breathe of so much lust he’s feeling right now. He began to move slowly on top of her and Zelda started to writhe under him and he’s really sure that he’s hitting the right spots now. “ahhh Faustus, ohhh dearest Faustus – you are so good. So good!” She’s struggling to breath also. Faustus wasted no more time, he doubled his pace and pushed himself harder to Zelda. The sounds of their labored breathing, moans and the obscene sounds of their slapping flesh occupied the whole room now.

“Zelda…” he’s gripping her hips intensely that for sure his fingers will leave marks on her alabaster skin by tomorrow.

“Faustus…” she responded, nails scraping the flesh on Faustus’s back. “Please…”

“Please, what my darling love Zelda…?” Sweat now dripping down their bodies. “Come inside me…” She whispered as if losing all her breath. When he heard it from her he pushed himself deep into Zelda and she allowed him to reach his climax while his inside her and seconds after he come inside her – she reached her own peak and as if she too were in trance. They didn’t move for seconds, they stayed lying on the carpeted floor near the fireplace, cuddling each other sharing the warmth they’ve missed for so long ago. He smiled and kissed her on her temple. She laughed at the thought, “hmm… my night son needs me, huh?” she teased him and pinched his nose. “hmmp…the father of your night son needs you most.” He kissed her again and hugged her tight some more. She shifted her body a bit so she can lie on his chest and so she could hear his heartbeats. “and I don’t mind if I’ll be your night maiden, Faustus.” She kissed him passionately. “You will always be my one and only maiden, Zelda. Please stay with me. Will you?” she couldn’t say no to him now. 


	2. The Night of Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darling, no one in this world can give what you have given me, I love everything about you…and nobody can make me feel this hungry…”

**_At the Spellman House_ **

_“Pish-tosh, you couldn’t go even if you were invited. Sabrina, you still have a lot of things to do. You have to study very well to not make yourself a laughing stuff at the inquisition tomorrow night.”_ Zelda told her niece who’s been arguing with Luke and Ambrose.

_“Aunt Zee, why I can’t join them?”_ The young witch knew that she’ll never win an argument between her cousin and now her Aunt has told her to just study tonight. Sabrina gave up and brought all her books to her room and locked herself till she’s done studying.

_“Alright, Aunties it’s time for me and Luke to go and surely, Father Blackwood doesn’t want to have late warlocks in his special party tonight.”_ Ambrose was truly ecstatic thinking about what will happen later especially in the witching hour. He approached his aunties and kissed them goodbye but when he’s about to give his Aunt Zelda a kiss on her cheek, he whispered, _“Aunt Zee, surely Father Blackwood will enjoy too. I heard he’ll bring Salome tonight in Dorian’s Club.”_ The Spellman matriarch just gave him a stern look and said, _“Oh my dear feline, just enjoy tonight and whatever it is the High Priest will be doing tonight – it’s his choice and his alone.”_ But at the back of her mind she was irritated with the idea that Faustus’ hands will touch someone else’s curves and she couldn’t deny that she doesn’t want that to happen. She can still remember how his very hands roamed her own body, tore her prim and proper dress and when he claimed her yet again on his desk in his office the other night.

_The classes were finished and all the witches and warlocks were all busy buzzing in the lobby of the Academy and eventually when the clock struck seven in the evening the hallways were now back to its pristine state – no noise created by curious and ambitious witches and warlocks._

_Only the light coming through the hallway where Professor Spellman’s room where located was still on. The professor was still busy checking and recording all the scores for her class, The Ancient Tongues and Sacred Scriptures. She was so eager to finish everything tonight so she can give her class record to the high priest for perusal for the semester is about to end in three days. She was truly fixated to what she’s doing that she wasn’t able to sense that someone was actually looking at her. The door which was opened widely and two ocean eyes were on her and the warlock was too amused on the view in front of him that he’s never bothered to even knock or make any noise at that moment. He loves it when Zelda was looking so serious and wears her leoprint glasses. He was there for minutes already until Zelda noticed him._

_“Father Blackwood, oh I am so sorry, I am still here till now. I have to finish everything so I can hand these score sheets to you too, I believe the end of the term is in three days and so I can’t afford to be late.” She did all the talking and realized the warlock was just smiling at her and didn’t even take all the things she’s been telling him the whole time seriously. Faustus moved and come near her stopping her hands from moving and from writing. Zelda slowly held her head up and was a bit surprised that Faustus face is now inches away from hers. He tilted his head some more so he can close the gap between them. Silence, there was total silence yet Faustus made the first move to break the ice. He claimed her mouth into hot open kisses. He’s hungry, always hungry for Zelda. She couldn’t deny it, how she need this right now and so she moved closer to him and snake her arms around his neck and gave him what he also wanted at the very moment. Hungry, wet and hot kisses. They were claiming each other’s lips for minutes already until their lungs gave out, they need air. They’ve separated their lips for seconds gasping for air yet again, the heat they felt were running down their veins erratically._

_“How I missed this, Zelda. I miss you!” He’s planting kisses on her milky white neck._

_“Where you not satisfied of what happened to us last night, your Excellency?” She stopped him for a bit holding his head so he can look at her straight in the eyes. Faustus was truly excited each time Zelda uses that title on him. It has this erotic effect straight down his groin. Ah, this saucy little minx really knows how to make his blood run his veins fast and makes him want her more._

_“I was satisfied, very satisfied – My One and Only Maiden but I can’t get you off of my mind always.” He then lifted her from her chair and carry her and without batting an eyelash they were in his office. She heard the door closed and the lock clicked immediately._

_“I, too can’t help myself the whole day but to think about you, Faustus.” She gasped and moaned sweetly when Faustus pinned her on the wall. “I can’t help thinking about this…” She clasped her arms around his neck as if her life depends on him. “and how you mark me as your own…” She can’t continue anymore, Zelda was so lured to Faustus’ ministrations and how he bit her neck and suck her now exposed breast. She’s starting to feel herself soaking wet and so she cling her legs on his hips to let him feel how she really need to touch him and bury him inside her now. She’s panting, moaning, “oh Faust…ahhh!” the only words came out from her luscious mouth when Faustus sheathed her and gave her what she truly needed now. Faustus busied himself from planting wet and open mouth kisses on Zelda’s neck, down her chest, claiming her now hard nipples – biting and sucking them. “Oh darling, you don’t have no idea how much I really wanted to ruin you early this morning. You are a tease, don’t you know that Zelda?” There was only moans coming out from Zelda’s lips in response to Faustus’ questions and confessions. “Look at you, wearing this demure dresses covering such a lovely surprise…” He tore her dress and revealed some more of Zelda’s undergarments – she’s wearing lacey scarlet brassiere and dainty panty. Only Faustus have this special treat from Professor Spellman._

_“Oh Faustus, please….” She dug her nails on his shoulders so hard that it caused Faustus to make his pace faster and faster. “Oh darling, say it… what do you want?” His heart beats faster too and he knew very well that he couldn’t last for another seconds. “Faustus…” She whispered into his ears, “Come inside me…” the moment he heard her, he obeyed. They both reached their so called ecstasy! They’re bodies were burning of so much lust and desire, they stayed in that state for a while and Faustus carried Zelda to the nearest couch near the fireplace._

_It’s really surprising how they can be both turn into wild persona then be so gentle and soft to each other in a blink of an eye. He covered her with his coat and planted some soft kisses on her temple, cheeks and down to her lips. She couldn’t help it but to respond sweetly. She kissed him back and touched his face tenderly._

_“Zelda, dearest… you are precious!” He kissed her nose and smiled._

****

****

****

_“Zelds, are you alright?”_ Zelda’s sweet reveries were now automatically halted when she heard her sister’s voice. Oh, she was still in the parlor with her sister when Sabrina left them both.

_“Ahh, yes of course, Hilda! Why shouldn’t I be not okay, sister?”_ Zelda was truly great in denying things. She’s mastered how to pretend perfectly when she’s in her off guarded moments.

_“Why are you so defensive, I am just asking sister or maybe, you are too worried on what will transpire in Dorian’s Club where Father Blackwood will be the master of the Night of the Debauchery!”_ Hilda even gave her sister a wide grin and chuckled but before she enjoy the moment teasing her big sister, _“Why don’t you mind your own business, sister!”_ Zelda stood up from her seat and she’s pissed off. _“Oh, Zelds, I am just teasing you… I know Faustus, will never find someone like…”_ Hilda didn’t finished her sentence for Zelda yet again gave her piercing looks. _“Shut up Hilda! Why don’t you go and enjoy the night with your weird mortal boyfriend.”_ The witch left the room exasperated.

**_At Dorian’s Club_ **

The young warlocks were so engrossed and enthralled with the surprise of the high priest for all of them tonight. Salome was enchanting and set Dorian Gray’s Room on fire but she’s no great effect with the High Priest, perhaps he’s had enough of her even before. Young warlocks full of lust were so busy having their own fun with the lusty wonderful present in front of their very naked eyes. Hands were busy touching every portion of the curves of Salome and the rest of the enchantress who were present who were offered by Father Blackwood to his young and lustful warlocks. But the high priest didn’t move from where he’s been sitting the whole hour of “debauchery”.

 _“Father, forgive my interruptions but are you enjoying the night as much as all the young warlocks are enjoying tonight’s treat?”_ Young Ambrose asked the high priest and hand him a glass of scotch.

 _“Yes of course, Brother Ambrose – I, too is enjoying this night.”_ Faustus gave Ambrose a reassuring smile yet the young Spellman wasn’t done with his queries and curiosity about their high priest’s behavior tonight.

 _“But Father Blackwood, are you saving yourself and your ‘juices’ tonight for someone…”_ Ambrose gave him a playful smile and look and continued, _“…. I know?”_ The high priest was left tightlipped yet smirked at Ambrose when the young warlock raised his glass before turning his back and joined Luke who’s now relishing the moment with other warlocks and sex demons.

It’s unusual for the head of tonight’s lusty party to just sit and enjoy his drink without joining the crowd in partaking into the most awaited time of the night – the orgy. 

_“Ah Zelda, what have you done to me now? I can’t help myself but to just think of you. Young Ambrose, was right I am saving myself only for you!”_ Before the witching hour was over Faustus have this revelation within himself and no one can ever stop him from seeing Zelda tonight.

**_At the Spellman House_ **

Zelda was really pissed off with what her nephew have told her and her sister, Hilda added salt to the wound tonight, really. But good thing her sister decided to go with her mortal boyfriend and even told her that she need not to bother waiting for her tonight because Hilda will spend the night in Dr. Cee’s place. Oh well, it sounds Zelda will have a very boring night. But she heard a knock before she reached her bathroom.

 _“Auntie, are you still up? I’m going out tonight, I’ll be with Ross and Theo. I forgot to tell you that we will spend the night in Rosalind’s house.”_ Zelda could hear her niece explaining things while she’s moving near the door. She opened it and warned Sabrina. _“Alright, but niece No Necromancy or summoning hell hounds this time! Is that clear?”_ She gave her niece a stern look. _“Crystal clear, Auntie but where’s Aunt Hilda?”_ The young witch was curious because she haven’t seen her other aunt in the kitchen or now, in their room. _“Ahh, she’ll spend the night with the mortal. Brina, behave!”_ The older witch gave her niece last instructions. _“Looks like you’ll enjoy yourself ALONE in the house, Aunt Zee.”_ She gave her a wink, kissed her cheek and bid her goodbye. _“Quite right!”_ She sighed.

She closed the door and after few minutes of reading her favorite books of the ancient rituals she decided to have a warm bath so she undressed herself and look for a comfortable nighties and wore her bloody red satin robe. She pinned her hair up but there’s still few strands of curls cascading down her neck. She stood up and left her dresser and when she’s about to tie the belt of her robe, she felt a hot breath on her nape and strong hands preventing her from tying the belt to close and wrap her robe around her. Her heart beats faster than usual now and her chest was heaving of so much excitement and anticipation. She knew very well who’s behind her right now and his scent sends an electrifying effect in between her thighs at the moment. She let him caress her tenderly and let her robe slipped off her shoulders and now pooling down her feet. Zelda can’t help it but to close her eyes and savor the hot kisses his giving her now. He’s hands now cupping her now bare and full breasts. He’s still at her back pressing himself closely at her bottom. She can feel him, he’s excitement, and he’s totally hard for her. His hands now trailing her hips, up to her chest and now holding her neck to still her so he can kiss her ears and whisper filthy and lusty words right in there, _“Darling…. You can’t blame me if I’ve visited you here in your bedchamber unannounced…”_ the room was filled with their much labored breathing and moans. _“…I can’t help myself thinking of you while the young warlocks were feasting on Salome and other sex demons.”_ He now let her face him and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. But when Zelda heard the name Salome, she gave him a stern look and as if she were drained with cold water. The sensual momentum turned into spat. _“huh! Salome?!”_ She pushed him hard away from her before he could claim her lips for a hot and wet kisses. He was confused _. “What do you mean by that, Zelda?”_ She fixed her nighties and grabbed her robe and wear it again. Clasping her arms she seated on the edge of her bed and looked at him straight in his ocean eyes. _“Tell me, you didn’t enjoy Salome’s company and those…. sex demons?”_ Zelda was obviously can’t shake the idea that Faustus must have enjoyed the night of debauchery with Salome and other sex demons too. Instead of replying seriously Faustus just let out a loud chuckle. _“What so funny, Father Blackwood?”_ Now, Faustus got it Zelda was pissed off and jealous about the idea of him spending the night and bed with other witches, Salome or with the sex demons. So, he decided to come near her and kneeled down in front of her. _“Oh, Zelda, darling look at me…”_ He hold her face tenderly so she’s looking at him. _“Don’t you get it? I am here right now because I don’t want to stay with them, with Salome or whoever lusty creatures ever existed on earth or in other realms.”_ He looked at her in her emerald eyes and kissed her again sweetly. He let her lie gently on the bed and crawled on top her and started to assure her that there’s no one that will keep his bed warm and no one can make him feel good. And in between kisses, he uttered again, _“Darling, no one in this world can give what you have given me, I love everything about you…and nobody can make me feel this hungry…”_ he claimed her lips again and sucked her neck down her chest and before he could reach her hot cunt, _“oh darling, I know you’ve been thinking of me too… you are so wet!”_ he teased her with his fingers and Zelda couldn’t deny how good it is to feel his fingers in her needy cunt now. _“Faustus, yes! Please…”_ She can’t take it anymore and she can’t wait for him to take her to the summit again. Then without warning, she felt the force of his entrance into her maidenhead, and she smirked in pain as her sweet agony with him began. She felt as if her entire insides were being pierced with a red hot porker. Sweat began to trickle off his forehead, and he began to suck swallows of air, making strange and animalistic sounds. Her finger in return dug deep into Faustus’ skin while his shaft began to grow thicker and longer as his moved her faster and faster until Faustus was out of control. He was close to his climax as Zelda’s moans and scream filled the room. _“Faustus, come inside me…”_ with a soft smile on his face, Faustus cannot deny her request and so he obeyed.

It was closed to 5:00 in the morning, yet the two were still curled up on Zelda’s bed – inseparable. The first light managed to enter the room and both were surprised to realized they have stayed in that state for a long time and was dumbfounded when they both opened their eyes, Hilda was already standing in the room’s door which was opened widely now.

 _“Sister?”_ The only word came out from Hilda’s mouth when she first opened the door and she herself was surprised to have seen her big sister with Father Blackwood sleeping and embracing each other under her bed sheets – naked for sure! _“and ahm… ah, Good morning – Father Blackwood.”_ Before Hilda could close the door, Ambrose and Sabrina went inside the room too. _“Auntie, Is Aunt… Zel – da…”_ Sabrina’s jaw dropped and was not able to finish her sentence when she approached the room too. Ambrose finished Brina’s sentence, _”…awake now?”_ But of course, Ambrose wasn’t surprised to see the High Priest with her Aunt in bed since Father Blackwood disappearance last night in Dorian’s club. He knew the High Priest will go straight to her Aunt Zelda’s comfort.

_“Oh Satan! Is there any privacy in this house?!”_ Zelda rolled her eyes but Faustus let out an amused smile and laugh and clasped his arms more tightly on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll appreciate this AU of mine for Zelda and Faustus. Apologies, if you'll find errors in this fic. English isn't truly my first language so bear with me if there are errors. And by the way, this is the first time I have written a story with so "intimate" scenes.


End file.
